A Vacsorameghívás
by Ginetta
Summary: Cath és Rick fanatikustól mit lehetne várni? Első fic. Remélem tetszik majd:


**A vacsora meghívás**

Az asztal fölé görnyedve ültem, és azon gondolkodtam mi hiányzik annyira az életemből. Közben olvasgattam az aktákat. 3 megoldatlan ügy egyszerre! Mennyi munka és még mindig nincsenek meg a tettesek. Újra átolvastam.

A papírokon ez állt:

James Scott- 17 éves (Holtan találták egy pincében.)

Michael Robbins- 35 éves (Agyonlőve találtak rá egy sikátorban.)

Sydney Broke- 24 éves (Erőszak áldozata lett.)

Forgattam a mappákat, de semmi újat nem találtam bennük, amin átsiklottam volna. Már úgy voltam vele, hogy kidobok mindent, amikor kopogtattak.

- Catherine! Bejöhetek? – kérdezte egy hang az ajtó túlsófeléről. Ezt a hangot 1000 közül is felismerném.

- Persze, gyere csak! – válaszoltam gyorsan és összepakoltam a papírmunkát.

Egy kollégám sétált be rajta. Szép lassan elsétált a szekrény előtt, majd lehuppant a székbe. Nagyon aprólékosan végigmértem minden részletét.

Arca ragyogott, az alakja tökéletes volt, mint mindig. Milyen régóta…

Igen. Régóta ismerem Warrick Brown-t. Jó barátom és kitűnő helyszínelő.

Igaz, ami igaz. Voltak zűrösebb ügyei a múltban, de ennek ellenére 100%-osan meg lehet bízni benne. Rengetegszer segített már az évek során. Most csak néztem a szép zöld szemeit. Mikor már majdnem elvesztem bennük, megtörte a csendet.

- Cath! Lenne egy kérdésem. Illetve… inkább kérésem. – zavarban volt, ez a mindig határozott és egyenes férfi. Mi történhetett? Mi az, amihez az én segítségem kell neki?

- Mondd csak bátran! – bíztattam, de valójában én is ideges lettem.

- Nem lenne kedved… - ???? -… eljönni velem vacsorázni? – nyögte ki végül.

Nagyon meglepődtem és egyben ijedtté is váltam. Szerintem észrevette rajtam, mert rögtön elkezdett mentegetőzni, hogy persze szigorúan csak baráti meghívás.

- Hát…*khm* persze. Szívesen. – feleltem, kissé megkésve.

- Tényleg? Király! Akarom mondani… nagyon örülök!

- Én is.

- Hát akkor este találkozunk. Amúgy a Rockwill-re gondoltam, mert ott finom az étlap.

- Az étlap????

- Igen… mindent végig kóstoltam. – mondta és megjelent a jól ismert félmosoly a szája szélén.

- Jó, értem. – már én is mosolyogtam.

Hirtelen Grissom a főnökünk, és nem mellesleg barátunk állt az ajtóban. Hirtelen mind a 2-en felugrottunk.

- Sziasztok! De jó, hogy nem kell 2-szer szaladnom. Mára befejeztük, aki gondolja, hazamehet, jó pihenést! – és már ki is viharzott onnan.

Warrick-al egymásra néztünk és mind a ketten egyre gondoltunk.

- Ez jó hír. Így előre hozhatjuk a vacsit. Mit szólsz?

- Igen, így lesz időnk elkészülni. El sem hiszem, hogy mára nincs több munka.

- Akkor érted megyek úgy… fél 9 felé?

- Rendben, az jó lesz.

Mikor haza értem Lindsay már elkészült a leckéjével. Elmesélte milyen volt a napja és elment TV-t nézni. Ledobtam a dolgaimat, majd elkezdtem készülődni.

3! Nem… 5!, vagy inkább 15 db-ot felpróbáltam, mire egy térdig érő sötétkék selyemruhára esett a választásom. A hajam laza kontyba kötöttem, csak 1-2 tincset hagytam lógni. Kevés smink, harisnya és egy magas sarkú cipő. Kész is.

Megszólalt a csengő. A szívem nagyot dobbant, pedig ez csak egy baráti vacsora. Nyugtattam magam. Mély levegőt vettem és kinyitottam az ajtót.

Ott állt Warrick talpig öltönyben, irtó elegáns volt.

- Gyönyörű vagy! – közölte.

- Te sem vagy kutya! – viszonoztam.

Beszálltunk az autóba. Nem szólaltunk meg, amíg az étterem elé nem értünk. Ott helyet foglaltunk. Mielőtt rendelhettünk volna, megszólalt a mobilja.

- Haló? – szólt bele. – Igen értem. Nem semmi gond. Megértem. Sietek. Szia.

- Hogy az Isten verje meg!! Úgy látszik, el kell halasztanunk a vacsorát.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Gil volt az. Azt mondja, találtak egy kettévágott embert. Nekünk adja az ügyet. Menni kell hív a munka. Borzasztóan sajnálom…

- Hagyjuk. Hol van a test?

- A Longstreet-en 3 utcányira innen. Sürgősen kellünk, nem bírlak hazavinni.

- Induljunk!

Elfurikáztunk 3 utcával lejjebb. Már javában folyt a munka.

Kiszálltunk és Brass egyből letámadott.

- De ki vagytok öltözve! – közölte fülig érő szájjal.

- Igen, hol a test? – kérdezett vissza Rick egyből.

- A tetőn, de szerintem kis estéjiben nem a legjobb lépcsőzni. – vigyorgott.

- Azt hagy döntsük el mi! – mondtam, talán kissé túl ingerülten.

- Na, kezdjünk neki! – mondta Rick.

Elindultunk felfelé. Igaza volt Jimnek, rengeteg lépcsőt kellett megmászni és ez magas sarkúban, kissé lehetetlennek bizonyult. Nagyon kellett koncentrálnom, hogy ne essek orra. De sikerült. Gondoltam én… Mikor Warrick már fenn járt a tetején, már csak 2 lépcsőfok volt hátra. Megszólalt a telefonom. Ijedtemben elestem, pont bele Warrick karjaiba.

Csak tartott és nem akart elengedni. Nem mintha nekem tetszett volna az ötlet.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte kedvesen.

Nem láttam semmit, mert sötét volt, de éreztem, hogy közelhajolt. Felnéztem és az arca 2cm-re volt az enyémtől.

- I-igen. – mondtam.

Ekkor becsuktam a szeme és csak annyit érezte, hogy az ajkaink egymásra tapadnak. Minden porcikámban remegtem. Régen éreztem már ilyet.

Nem tudom meddig tarthatott, de mit számít az idő. Egy óra? Vagy csak egy pillanat?

Ekkor megint megszólalt a telefonom.

Hirtelen szétrebbentünk.

- Öhm… - nem tudtam mit mondjak.

- Majd később megbeszéljük, de szerintem vedd fel a mobilod!

- Oh… igen.

- Szia, anya, én vagyok.

- Linds, mondd kicsim.

- Itt van Rebeca, és mivel úgyis későn érsz haza, nem aludhatok náluk?

- Menj csak, Tényleg későn fogok végezni. Vigyázz magadra!

- Szia, köszi.

- Szia, szia.

- Lindsay?

- Igen. Nem alszik otthon. Ráérek hazamenni.

- Akkor kezdjünk neki.

1 óra múlva végeztünk is a munkával. Átadtam a papírmunkát Jimnek, de gondolatban teljesen máshol jártam.

- Kész is. – mondta Rick.

- Igen, végre. Lezárhatjuk az ügyet.

- Am… végeztünk. Éhes vagy még?

- Egésznap nem ettem semmit!

- Akkor menjünk!

Megvacsoráztunk, jót beszélgettünk, de a tetőtéri dologról egy szó sem esett.

Leállította az autót a ház előtt, felkísért a kapualjig.

- Jól érezted magad?

- Igen, nagyon jó volt, bár a munkát leszámítva.

- Őőő… ami a tetőn történt… azt hittem felhozod vacsora közben, de nem így történt.

- Én is erre vártam, de nem említetted.

Ekkor megfogta a derekam, erősen magához húzott és megcsókolt.

- Bejössz?

- Lehet?

- Nincs itthon Lindsay.

- Hát akkor…- becsukta mögöttünk az ajtót.

Már magam sem tudom, hogyan kerültünk fel az emeletre és onnan az ágyra, de életem legszebb éjszakája volt.

Reggel korán ébredtem az óra csipogására.

Próbáltam megfordulni, de Rick keze a visszafogott a derekamnál. Már fenn volt.

- Jó reggelt.

- Szia.

- Hogy aludtál?

- Ennél jobban soha.

- Indulni kéne, viszont nincs erőm felkelni. Ruhám sincs itt. Ha visszaveszem az öltönyt szerzek Brass-nak még egy jó napot.

- Ez igaz. Ha együtt megyünk be, gyanút fognak. Majd benn találkozunk.

- Ott mi lesz?

- Mi lenne? Munka és munka…

- Én kettőnkre gondoltam.

- Nem érdekel, ha kiderül.

- Akkor jó…- mondta sejtelmesen.

Mikor beértem mindenki javában dolgozott. Csak Rick hiányzott. 20 perccel később megérkezett, oda jött hozzám. Olyat tett, amire nem számítottam. Megcsókolt mindenki szeme láttára. Tátva maradt a szájuk. Nick-en megjelent egy óriási vigyor és még Gil is elmosolyodott.

Mikor elengedett ennyit mondott.

- Nagyon szeretlek. – én visszacsókoltam és válaszoltam.

- Nálam jobban nem. – hozzá bújtam.

Életem legboldogabb percei voltak. Besétáltunk kézen fogva az irodámba és becsuktuk magunk mögött az ajtót.

Végre megtaláltam azt, ami igazán hiányzott az életemből. Amit eddig kerestem, ott volt az orrom előtt, de csak most vettem észre igazán a jelentőségét.

Vége


End file.
